psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Sophrology
Sophrology was created by Dr. Alfonso Caycedo in the 1960s. It is a branch of neurological medicine that studies the human consciousness and its positive modifications through practice of specific methodology, inspired in great far eastern yogic sources. *SOS = serenity, harmony *PHREN = spirit, consciousness *LOGOS = science, study Sophrology is study of the harmony of the consciousness. Sophrology's lineage is the Phenomenological school of science, initiated by E. Husserl. Dr. Alfonso Caycedo studied with Dr. Ludwig Binswanger of Switzerland, who in turn had been Martin Heidegger's student. Three fundamental principles : * To bring the body into a live reality, to live in the body in good health and to conquer the physical and psychic harmony. * To reinforce positive action, in order to develop the positive elements of the past, the present and the future and to reach our full potential. * To develop an objective reality, to learn how to see the things more as they are, to develop more realism and thus improve the effectiveness of the action. Techniques and methods : * Specific phronic techniques (specific sophronisations) : practised especially in individual sessions, they are many and selected according to level, needs and relevance (concentration on an internal stimulus, positive projection in the future, the past…). It is primarily an adaptation of a personalization at short sittings (10 to 15 min.) precise, with immediate or short-term objectives. * Caycedo Dynamic Relaxation (CD or CDR) : they are very effective and give a faster progression than the specific techniques (it exists several “grades”, the first three, use, as a starting point Eastern techniques : Yoga, Tummo, Zazen). Benefits Through many years of scientific study and research, Sophrology has developed into a 12 level training programme, leading to improved physical and psychological health and well-being. Sophrology Training consists of simple, easy to learn exercises (both mental and physical) which can be practiced in everyday life situations. These exercises are based on the concept of dynamic relaxation (relaxation in movement). Benefits of Sophrology training include: * Lower stress levels * Improved sleep * Managed emotions * Improved concentration * Increase in energy levels * Improved relationship with yourself and others * Improved self-esteem and self confidence * Harmony in mind, body and soul As the consciousness grows in self-awareness, it integrates, unveils itself and illuminates itself from the inside. Full training leads to moments of being as one, being in the flow, living in the now. The more the student practices the exercises the more they become aware of these phenomena. Sophrology Training Currently there are social sophrologists in Colombia, in a branch initiated by Dr. Caycedo in 1982. Their objective is to promote collective awareness towards a better society. Sophrology training in English is given by The Sophrology Centre, based in both London and Geneva. Sophrology is also well-established in Andorra, France, Italy, Spain and Switzerland. References **De Tonnac, C. B. (2007). Essay on a synthesis of Buddhism and Sophrology: International Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 11(3) Nov 2007, 47-55. External links * The Sophrology Centre * What is sophrology ? * [http://www.sophro.fr Ecole Française de Sophrologie - Sophrology French School] * [http://ecoles.sophrologues.fr Coordination des Ecoles Professionnelles en Sophrologie - Sophrology French Schools] :de:Sophrologie :fr:Sophrologie :pt:Sofrologia Category:Psychological schools Category:Hypnosis